Dark Pasts, Steel Parts
by Imagimanga
Summary: Takahiro wanted to travel the world and explore ever since he was little. But when a horrible accident happened to him at the age of nine, he was instantly rushed to the hospital and lived there for six years. That meant five years were removed from his adventure. Now he has been relieved, and it's time for his story.
1. Pilot

**Here's some background info on me being a pkmn trainer: 1) I wasn't a pkmn trainer at first. In fact, I was a ranger. And that's why I love rangers. 2) I never got the chance to play any of the original games :( Does that mean I'm less of a fan than those who have played the originals? You decide.**

 **Recently, I looked at the newest season of Pokemon (XY & Z), which got me into a pkmn craze that hasn't happened in a long time. When I saw the op of the new season, it hit me that I still love watching Ash journey on to become a pkmn master (okay, I know the ride might not be over until all the rocks, colors, and letters have been used, but-). There's a lot that I want to know . . . Alan, mega evolution, and Alan (I love him. I'm sorry). Sooooooooooo . . . it also inspired me to write a pkmn fanfic. Let's see if this plane will take off!**

* * *

Takahiro dragged his feet against the tiled floor. He walked quietly with his head down, hands in his pockets.

"Onii-san!" A boy called as Takahiro passed an open door.

Takahiro lifted his head and smiled to the child. The boy waved to him and welcomed Takahiro inside. Takahiro entered the room that was slightly chilled with the wind blowing in from outside the open window. The boy smiled as Takahiro sat on a stool placed beside the boy's bed.

"Onii-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Arata-kun."

"Can you play a game with Aiko and me," Arata asked, "after dinner?"

"Maybe I will," Takahiro answered with a friendly smile.

"I also have another question?"

"What is it?"

"What were you doing outside your room?" Arata asked with a hidden suspicion of what Takahiro was doing.

"I'm just dreaming," Takahiro answered bittersweetly. Takahiro's and Arata's smiles faltered a little.

Arata's small hands pressed against the mattress as Takahiro's hands clenched together. "That's right. After all . . ." Arata suddenly became afraid to look at Takahiro's blackish eyes.

"It's okay," Takahiro said. "I'm fine."

Arata looked back up to Takahiro who started to stand back up.

"Are you sure, Taka?" A new voice piped up. The voice belonged to a boy much older than Takahiro. He was halfway through the doorway and had been listening to the two boys' conversation. He stepped towards Takahiro. "You don't sound fine."

"I don't look fine either, Koichi." Takahiro's arms were grabbed by Arata and the new boy. He shooed the hands away and looked down. "If you don't look at people right in the eye, that is."

Arata and Koichi glanced away for only a second.

"But it's not as obvious now, isn't it?" the Arata asked.

"I still haven't accustomed to it yet," Takahiro shook his head.

"I still doubt your answer, Taka. Are you really sure? Most people wouldn't be fine." Koichi watched Takahiro's face shift into an empty expression. "I know that you feel horrible for losing five years because your injury."

"It's not an injury," Takahiro mumbled. "It's a scar that will never heal. Except bigger."

"Well, it _is_ a leg." A boy looking just like Koichi walked into the room. "And it is your birthday."

"It doesn't seem like a birthday, Haru," Takahiro sighed. "You guys keep on reminding that my leg is the one thing that keeps me in. Why not let me out already?"

"The doctors want you to be safe," Haru pointed out. "That's the whole point of doctors, you know."

"But do they have to hole me up in here?" Takahiro groaned. "I'm fine, now! Why can't I leave?"

"Maybe you should ask them." Arata interjected.

"Ask?" Takahiro repeated. "They wouldn't understand."

"Are you sure? Maybe they would." Koichi said.

"Just go try it out." Haru grinned and walked up to Takahiro. He grabbed Takahiro by the shoulders and pushed him out the room. "They're coming to check on Arata now."

"Hey, I want to see!" Arata pushed himself out the bed and, with the help of Koichi, walked to the doorway.

"You want to see me fail?" Takahiro glanced over to Arata who was smiling like crazy.

"If you fail," Koichi said, "we'll buy you a birthday cake."

"There's no point, then. I don't like the cakes you buy."

The four boys heard the doctors walk up the hallway to Arata's room. The first doctor they saw, Akiyama, was a tall man with broad shoulders. Though he was a built man, he had a kind face and heart.

"Akiyama-sensei!" Haru called out. "Taka has a question."

Akiyama and the rest of the doctors looked up from their reports and directed their smiles to Takahiro.

"Takahiro-kun, how are you?" Akiyama asked.

"Fine," Takahiro answered, tugging at his sleeve.

"Is there something you need?" he asked with a smile.

Takahiro hesitated. "Um, I just wanted to know when I was going to be relieved."

"Is that all? Well, I'm glad to say that you will be relieved today, Takahiro-kun." Akiyama grinned and hit Takahiro in the head with the clipboard in his hand.

Takahiro was slightly shocked. Was it that easy?

"So you'll be going home now, huh? Make sure you be good for your mother, alright?"

 _That's not what I meant._ Takahiro bit his lip. "Um, I what I meant by relieved was . . ."

"What?"

"Nothing-" Takahiro tried to say, but Haru had cut him off.

"Takahiro wants to go on a pokemon journey!"

"Oh, is that it?" Akiyama realized. "Well, I guess you can if you want."

"Really?" Takahiro asked out of astonishment.

"But," Akiyama wore a serious face, "there will be a few requirements."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! The idea just came to me so I'm not really sure if it's good or not. Please come back to read the next chapter: _The Requirement and the Blue Pokemon_.**

 **Again, I hope you liked it! :)**


	2. Two Choices

**Hello! I'm back with an update! I know that I'm using Japanese names and honorifics, but they just sound so much cooler to me. With pokemon, though, I'm not so sure. It would be easier for me to use their English equivalents but like I said earlier, Japanese sounds so much cooler. Decisions, decisions.**

 **If you've actually stayed with me, have a virtual cookie. _Gives all of you faithful fellows virtual cookies._**

 **Disclaimer: He doesn't own pokemon ever. _Ever. EVER._**

* * *

Takahiro stared at the beige wall as Akiyama studied his legs. "Right, we should also make sure that your leg is waterproof in case of rain."

"Akiyama-sensei, is this really the only requirement?" Takahiro questioned.

"I'm not a cruel person," Akiyama said. "This is for everyone's good."

"Everyone's?"

"How would we doctors feel if you got hurt because we didn't alter your leg?"

"Well, I just thought that you would limit me," Takahiro sighed. "Like staying only in this region, or no pokemon over two feet."

"Two feet?" Akiyama looked at Takahiro straight in the eye. "Do you know how hard it would be for you to catch pokemon under two feet? I would never do that!"

"I know, but-"

"Takahiro-kun," Akiyama smiled, "I know how you think of us. But even though we are doctors, doesn't mean we take away your fun."

Takahiro pulled at his sleeve. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, there's no need to apologize," Akiyama said as he continued to study Takahiro's legs. "Oh, since you'll be walking around a lot, that means the metal will wear out quickly. I should probably teach you how to fix your leg."

"What?" Takahiro asked, almost falling off the chair. "No way, I can't do that."

"Why not? It'll be fine. It's not like the leg will malfunction like the first time we put it on you."

"Yes, it will," Takahiro said. "I'm horrible at managing my leg."

"Well, we could always use plastic-"

"Anything but plastic. That stuff is annoying." Takahiro made a disgusted face. "Every time you take a step it makes a squeaking sound."

"I would prefer plastic sounds over metal sounds, though," Akiyama commented.

"That's just you," Takahiro mumbled.

"Would you like a completely different leg or should I take your leg off?" Akiyama asked to shift the subject.

"Different leg," Takahiro answered.

"It'll be done in an hour. Come back to your room once it's finished."

Takahiro nodded.

* * *

"How will your new leg look?" Miyu asked ecstatically, her hands waving around. "Will it have rocket boosters? Guns? Ice cream machines?"

"Why would it have an ice cream machine?" Takahiro asked, staring at a piece of paper.

"You never know when you might need one." Koichi nodded in agreement with Miyu as Takahiro threw the paper away in anger.

"I don't need an ice cream machine." Takahiro raised an eyebrow and reached for another piece of paper.

"When will it be ready?" Haru asked.

"Dinner, probably," Takahiro answered, transfixed on his drawing.

"Um, Onii-san," Arata queried, "once you get your leg, will you immediately leave?" That line silenced the whole room. "Um," Arata stammered, "I- I'm sorry . . . for saying that. . . ."

"You don't have to be sorry, Arata-kun," Koichi reassured with a smile.

"Won't . . ." Miyu started, "won't it be lonelier without Taka-nii-san . . . ?"

"It won't be that lonely," Takahiro reassured them. "After all, I don't really do much here."

The others looked hurt by those words.

"That's not true," a teenage girl—Aiko—said. She fiddled with the ends of her red hair. Her hands dropped. "You've been a great friend here."

Takahiro looked up and tried to smile. All he could muster was a straight line. Everyone here besides Takahiro had no chance to go out and travel. Many of them, including Arata and Miyu, could not even walk without assistance. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Takahiro-kun!" Akiyama called out. He held something wrapped in a brown towel. "It's ready!"

Takahiro turned around on his seat and looked at Akiyama. Behind Akiyama were some other doctors and Takahiro's mother. All of them were smiling or grinning.

Haru, Koichi, Aiko, Miyu and Arata were not smiling. They had just remembered what they were talking about earlier in Arata's room. Takahiro did not feel like smiling, but he forced a small smile for Akiyama and the other adults.

"Really?" Takahiro asked.

Akiyama's grin grew wider. He dropped the wrapped item in Takahiro's hands. "Put it on yourself."

"What?!" Takahiro asked in shock. "I can't do that myself. . . . I can't . . ."

"Look, Takahiro-kun," Akiyama said with a grave voice, "this is the test. If you can't prove to these people that you can take care of your leg, you go back to being stuck in this hospital. Do you want to chicken out or go outside?"

Akiyama did not know that what he said struck a nerve for all of the children present. Takahiro was afraid of his leg malfunctioning, and if he did not properly put his leg on, he would end up staying at the hospital. If he did, he could go anywhere. It was the typical bird in the birdcage scenario.

Takahiro lay the wrapped leg on a table near an open window. The sun shone through and speckled the room with light. A doctor placed tools for administrating the leg on the table. He flashed Takahiro a grin. Takahiro could feel all of their eyes pecking a hole into his head. He gulped. He wanted to get out. He wanted to stay. But most of all, he wanted a miracle.

Takahiro started to unfold the brown towel. With every second, he remembered a memory. He remembered the lightning. He remembered the fire. He remembered the scars and the burns. He remembered the loud screams coming from his own mouth. He remembered the adults yelling for a savior. He remembered the parents ushering their children away from the deadly fire. He remembered the men who carried the weak and injured body away from the falling beams and hot tongues of the flames.

He remembered the first time he saw Akiyama's gentle face. He remembered the first time he saw Koichi's uplifting smile. He remembered the first time hearing Haru's charming laugh. He remembered the first time Aiko cared for him like he was her little brother. He remembered the first time Miyu bothered him with questions that reminded him of the scars or entertained him. He remembered the first time Arata said good morning and hello.

He remembered the games he would play with everyone after lunch and dinner. He remembered smiling as he tried counting the stars with Miyu and Haru. He remembered the stories Aiko made up from the top of her head to entertain Arata and Miyu. He remembered the snacks and treats Koichi would bring from his home. He remembered Akiyama giving him his first leg. . . .

But he also remembered the flashbacks. He also remembered his hope. He also remembered listing all the pokemon he would catch when he was five years old. He also remembered the grass and the sounds of older kids calling out to their pokemon. He also remembered his dreams. He also remembered the beaches with shells and sand. He also remembered horizons and sunrises. He also remembered the trees he used to climb every day. He remembered his determination, dying more and more as each day passed.

The metal leg shone in the speckles of the sunset's pink and orange light. Takahiro held the lost fold in his left hand with hesitation. He dropped the fold and the whole leg was revealed. It was sleek and waterproofed as Akiyama said he would adjust the new leg. It was also made of a special metal that did not rust easily. Takahiro touched it. His ears heard the pounding of his heart increase.

His hands moved to the tools. As soon as his hands left the leg and moved onto the tools, a black and blue blur moved into the room and out. When the blur disappeared, everyone's eyes turned to the leg. Like their predictions, the leg was gone.

The doctors sweatdropped. The children deadpanned. Takahiro stood with the same expression on his face. Five seconds passed. Akiyama opened his mouth to say something.

 _ **Takahiro: *Jumps onto table and dashes out window***_

"TAKAHIRO!" everyone screamed, horrified expressions plastered on their faces (and I swear Haru looked like that one Edvard Munch painting).

"Where is that pint-sized idiot going?!" Koichi screamed.

Miyu wheeled herself over to the window and Akiyama ran over as well. "I can't see him!" Akiyama yelled.

"What?!" Takahiro's mother screamed.

"How fast does he even run?" Haru asked.

"Don't ask questions that are meant to stay unanswered," Arata said.

"Takahiro!" Akiyama called out. "Come back! You might get hurt!"

* * *

Takahiro whirled his head in different directions. He had to find the leg or . . .

 _Or?_ Takahiro stopped to think. _Wouldn't it be better if it stayed lost? Why are you trying to look for something that is currently stressing you out?_ The truth seemed to seep into view. Takahiro knew why he was so worried about it. He wanted to leave.

Takahiro wanted to travel.

* * *

 **I'm still wondering if I should use the Japanese equivalents of the pokemon... Do you have any opinions?**

 **And so, Takahiro now has to find the thief and his leg. Who is the thief? What does he want? Hopefully, he'll find the answers. I hope you enjoyed the read! :)**

 **Next time: "Dark Pasts"**


	3. Dark Pasts

**AN: 'Sup, Readers. Here's a faithful virtual cookie for my loyal readers. _Hands virtual cookie to readers._**

 **Disclaimer: He must never own Pokemon, or terrible things will happen...**

Takahiro looked down from inside the white net. A small number of little pokemon were hiding in the bushes and looking up at him. Takahiro stood and reached up to a knot in the net. He cursed himself for getting caught in the terribly made trap. Had he not carelessly ran around like a deranged maniac, he wouldn't have set off the trap.

The knot was too high to reach from his height. He cursed himself once more. He forced himself to think positively. "I could have died or something. Probably not that bad."

The pokemon below shuffled and squeaked. They were wondering who was upsetting their home. Underneath the sound of the small pokemon was the sound of a larger pokemon. It swiftly ran around silently and climbed up the tree upholding the trap. His legs jumped up to the tree branches and his paws quietly crawled on the tree bark. He shuffled closer to the net without making a sound.

 _Almost there. . . ._ Takahiro thought. He thought of jumping up and grabbing the knot. Would it work? He risked it anyways, and jumped. The split second he had his hand on the knot, a look of pure terror rushed through his face. A crack split the air and sent the branch down to the ground. Takahiro screamed. All the pokemon scampered away from the scene. All except for one pokemon.

Takahiro felt something tugging on his left leg. He sat up to look at the creature. Before he could process anything, however, the pokemon jumped onto his face and ran away. Takahiro buried his face into his hands and groaned. After his breakdown party, he looked at his leg.

"What?!" He touched a hole in the leg. The creature had bit into the metal and ripped some plates out. "You've got to be kidding me. . . ." he mumbled.

"Whoa!" a female voice cried. An older girl of eighteen appeared from behind some trees. She was tall and slim. Light brown hair fell to her waist in a long braid. "You got caught in my brother's trap! That's a first."

"For who?" Takahiro grumbled. He regretted saying it.

"Nee-san," a boy called, "what happened?"

"A kid triggered your trap." The girl grinned.

The boy appeared from the same direction the girl came from. He surprisingly looked similar to Takahiro. Black hair covered his hair neatly, whereas Takahiro had tousled hair. The both of them had a similar build, except the other boy looked more exposed to the wilderness, of course. And the two also were close in age. The similarities were enough to make both boys somewhat angry.

"This kid fell in my trap?" the boy scoffed. "He must be stupid."

"I am stupid," Takahiro countered, "for falling for such an exposed trap. It's almost embarrassing for me."

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "I'm Nagisa, by the way. That's my brother, Takashi."

Great, he even shares the same characters as me, Takahiro thought.

"I'm Takahiro," he introduced. He saw Takashi grimace. "I'm fine." _Wait. No, I'm not._ "Actually, I don't think I can walk."

"Why?" Takashi asked.

"Something happened to my leg," Takahiro answered.

"Yeah, I can see it from here," Takashi mumbled.

"We can bring you to our house," Nagisa said. "Is that okay?"

Takahiro nodded. Nagisa then flashed a glare at her brother before he could retort. Both lifted Takahiro and walked him to their house.

* * *

Their house was simple. It was white and flowers bordered the house and the entryway. A large field was framed by a brown picket fence.

"I can stay out here," Takahiro announced.

Nagisa and Takashi placed Takahiro on one of the white chairs surrounding a blue table.

"So," Nagisa asked, "what exactly were you doing?"

"Trying to find a thief," Takahiro explained. "He stole something from me."

"What did he steal?"

"My new leg."

Nagisa looked at Takahiro with heartfelt eyes. She had complete sympathy for Takahiro.

"What even happened to your leg?" Takashi asked without caring about Takahiro's feelings. Nagisa shot him a glare.

"Um," Takahiro began, "do you remember the fire from around five years ago?"

Nagisa's eyes bulged. "The one caused by-" She stopped. Her hand flew to her mouth. Her brows knotted together. She couldn't take her eyes off of Takahiro. She also did not dare to look at her brother.

"What happened?" Takashi asked. "Was I already off on my journey?" Takashi stared at his sister. What happened? Did something happen to his family?

"I know it's stupid for me," Takahiro mumbled, looking at the ground, "to hate them. But I really do. Because of those three, I will never . . ." Takahiro did not finish that thought. "They're way too powerful."

"You were . . ." Nagisa covered her face with her hands. ". . . I'm really sorry."

"What happened?" Takashi pounded his hands onto the table. "Nee-san! Tell me!"

"I'll tell you later," Nagisa mumbled.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Takashi raged.

"It's not that simple!" Nagisa yelled. Takashi stepped back. "I'm sorry," Nagisa said. "It's not anyone's fault. . . ."

Takahiro blamed himself for the tense situation. If he only answered simply, he would never have created the even thicker barrier between himself and Takashi.

Takahiro looked up from the ground and instantly saw a pokemon. It was blue and black. It was small, but not too small. A shining silver object was in its paws. The object looked too heavy for the pokemon to carry, but the pokemon carried it as if the object was as light as a feather.

Takahiro stood up. "That's him!"

Nagisa and Takashi immediately looked towards the creature. Takashi looked back at Takahiro and frowned.

"Wait a minute," Nagisa said. "Isn't that . . ."

Takahiro bit his lip. _You aren't getting away from me._

Takashi bit his lip. _You aren't getting him before me._

* * *

 **Do you think you know the pokemon who stole Takahiro's leg is? I'm pretty sure you do, though. Why did he take the leg? What will happen once Takahiro gains his leg back?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review if you liked it! :)**

 **Next time: "Steel Parts"**


End file.
